Tori Goes Bizkers
by kaydeeshay
Summary: Unfortunately, Tori has to baby-sit her little cousin. Fortunately, it brings her and Andre closer together. It's just going to take a lot of going bizkers to get there... *fluffy fic*
1. Ralphie or Alfie

**A/N: I love and miss Victorious so much. This idea came to me and I'm proud of it. While there is still major editing to do, the majority of it is done and the first chapter seems good to go. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Tori Vega was lying on her back with a book in the air. She rolled over on her stomach and laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "Oh, Ginger! That's so crazy, it just might work."

At that moment, Trina burst through the door with a handful of shopping bags covering her arms. "Guess who's rolling in deals of the day?" She squeezed her eyes shut in excitement, pointing to herself with her thumbs. "_This_ girl! I swear, there were so many sales today. Every day should be like this when I go shopping."

Tori never glanced up from her book. She let out another high-pitched laugh.

Trina shuffled over. She looked in the book, cocking her head to the side as she glanced at all the words. "What's so funny?"

"Ginger is trying to give her German Shepherd a bath. He ended up getting loose. There's a wedding being held outside; he knocked Ginger's crush straight into the fondue fountain. Bubbles and chocolate have never seemed so appealing."

Trina shrugged as if she were hearing a foreign language. "If you say so. Just so you know, there are no pictures."

"Not every good book needs pictures, sis." She bookmarked her page and sat up. "You'd know that if you'd read once in a while."

"Yeah, yeah," her sister droned, flickering the comment away with a wave of her hand. She took a seat on the couch. Her eyes glittered, turning the size of a full moon. "Want to see what I got?"

Tori sighed. "Sure."

Trina pulled out a pair of red sequined high heels. The overhead light caught the sequins perfectly, allowing them to radiate a brilliant shimmer.

Tori let out an awed gasp, snatching them from her grasp. "These are amazing!"

Her sister shot her a look that said, 'told-you-so.' "Twenty dollars, baby!"

"Seriously?"

Trina gave an enthusiastic nod. The girls continued to ramble about her shopping trip, their voices overlapping with enthusiasm. They didn't notice when their parents walked into the living room. "Girls..." their mother stated, taking a stance in front of them.

"I got this really cute paisley blouse for seventy-five percent off..."

Their father was a little louder. "Girls..."

"Then I got the latest boxset of _Baby Be Mine _on DVD. The cost dropped from twenty dollars to ten, so you know I had to have it. A quarter of the price? Who can beat that!?"

"Half the price," Tori corrected.

"Whatever. No matter the price, it's all the rage!"

"GIRLS!"

They jumped.

"Sorry," Trina said, leaning back on the couch. "I was just telling Tori about the mall trip she missed today. What's up?"

"What is up is that your father and I have decided we're going out this weekend for a date night. Your aunt Leigh Anne needs someone to watch cousin Alfie."

"Oooh, so sorry," Trina apologized. She sucked in a breath, giving her best attempt at making it sound sincere. "We have plans this weekend."

"Yeah," Tori chimed in. "We're going to see Ralphie and the Roadies."

"The hottest ticket in town," her sister continued with a squeal. She pulled the stubs out of her purse and flashed them in front of their parents with a wave. "They've been number one on the charts for, like, two days straight!"

"Hate to break it to you, girls," their father stated, placing his palm over Trina's hand, covering the tickets, "but Ralphie and his roadies are going to have to wait."

Trina's bubble-gum glossed lips formed a pout. She stomped her foot. "That's not fair!"

"While I don't agree with this showcase of immaturity, I do justify that it is completely unfair," Tori rambled. "We've had these tickets for weeks!"

"One of you has to baby-sit. No exceptions. Your aunt has tried. She can't get a sitter. Your mother and I have had these reservations for weeks as well. We can't cancel."

"But…"

"No buts."

"What do we do with the extra ticket?" Trina whined, placing the white stubs back in her purse.

"Find someone to go with you."

Tori shot a nervous glance at her elder sister. "How do we decide who gets to go?"

"That would be up to you two. Let us know when you've made your choice," their mother stated cheerfully, leaving the room with their father in tow.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Trina suggested.

"Good as any game, I guess," Tori responded, holding out a fist. "Winner take all or best two out of three?"

"Winner take all. Ready?"

Her sister gave a meek nod. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Trina's index and middle finger formed a 'v' shape while Tori's hand laid out flat. Trina pumped her fist in the air. "Scissors cut paper. I win!"

Tori groaned, tossing her head back. "Ugh, this is so not fair! I can't believe I have to give up Ralphie for Alfie!"

Trina gave her a light pat on the shoulder. "It's not so bad." Several beats of silence ensued as her sister glared at her. "Okay, maybe it _is _that bad, but not for me!"

"Who are you going to take?"

Trina put her fingers to her chin. "I'm not sure. I have so many options."

Tori rolled her eyes. _Yeah, right. She's got no one, which brings even more injustice to this situation. I could have asked Cat or Andre. Even Jade. Trina always gets the good luck and I'll be -_

"Maybe I'll ask Beck," Trina declared in delight.

Tori stifled a snort. "No way would he go with you."

A determined look crossed her sisters' face. She scoffed lightly. "For Ralphie? I bet he would."

"Bet he wouldn't."

"You're so on! Fifty bucks says I can convince him to go with me by the end of the week."

Tori's tone oozed with skepticism. "You have fifty dollars?"

"Duh! Did you not see all the money I saved today?" She pointed to the rest of her shopping bags that littered the floor. "Sorry, is fifty a bit high? Want to lower it to ten?"

That did it. Tori's cheeks burned red. "As a matter of fact, I don't have fifty dollars. But you know what? The bet's still on because I'll get it from babysitting. Go have fun at your precious concert. _Alone_."

Trina huffed and picked up her shopping bags, her boots clicking across the floor as she marched to her room.

Dinner that night was eaten in uncomfortable silence except for Tori regretfully informing her parents that she would be the one babysitting their cousin.


	2. It Might Take A Little Convincing

The sun was shining on Monday afternoon as the gang sat outside. The sky was an exquisite pastel blue while the fountain in the middle of the court let out a calming gurgle as everyone chatted away.

Correction: almost everyone. Tori sat there with a glum expression on her face, picking listlessly at her macaroni.

Robbie cut himself off mid-sentence in an intense debate with Rex over the importance of whether to wet the toothbrush before brushing your teeth. Glancing at Tori with a somber expression, he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Still bummed about missing the concert this weekend?"

The long-haired brunette gave a small nod.

"Hey, it's not so bad," Andre jumped in, trying to brighten her spirits. "At least you get to spend some quality time with your cousin."

"You can't be serious," Jade interjected. "I don't care how awesome her cousin is. She's missing Ralphie and the Roadies? Even I'd kill to see that show. We don't agree on much, but at this moment in time, I think Vega and I can agree that she is a poor, unfortunate soul."

The dogmatic teenager waited for a reaction, but Tori gave none, prompting Jade to shoot her a semi-sympathetic smile.

Her smile was short lived. Trina bounded up, shoving Jade out of the way. Becoming doe-eyed, she turned to Beck; placing her hand under her chin, she let out a wistful sigh. "You sure you don't want to go with me? It's going to be a lot of fun!"

The handsome boy flashed her a blinding smile. "I'm sure it will be. I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to pass. I wouldn't feel comfortable going without Jade."

Trina waved her hand in the air with a flourish, her voice becoming even more chipper. "She's fine with it! Didn't you hear her this morning? She wouldn't want you to miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime."

Jade turned to Trina, an equal mix of horror and rage crossing the features of her face. "That's not what I said. I said that if he went without me, he'd better have an emergency contact on speed-dial because he would need a lifeline. _Lifeline_," she emphasized.

The brown-eyed girl gave Jade a sneer. Turning back to Beck, she gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Just think about it, okay?" She sauntered off, gesturing goodbye with a wiggle of her fingers.

"I'd help you babysit, Tori, but my grandfather is going out of town this weekend. I have to help water his plants," Robbie informed her.

"That's okay, Robbie. I'm not expecting anyone's help," Tori responded, smiling in sincerity. "To be honest, Alfie's kind of a brat."

"I can help," Cat offered. "I'm great with kids, especially brats."

The group stared at her in silence.

"What? Ask my friend Sam! She can tell you," she assured them, running her fingers through the ends of her red velvet hair.

More silence.

"My plants are all watered, too. It's fine."

Looks of disbelief and silence.

"Oh, but I'm sure Alfie is sweet as a snickerdoodle!"

"Are you sure? I don't want you wasting your entire Saturday," Tori replied.

"Sure, I'm sure! It'll be fun."

Tori leaned over, giving her a gentle squeeze around the shoulders. "Thanks, Cat. You're a great friend."

"I'd help, too, you know, but I have my own reasons for not doing it," Jade threw in, picking at the black polish on her fingernails.

"What's that?" Beck's tone was laced with curiosity. As far as he was aware, her plans didn't include him.

Jade looked over at Tori, an impish glint shining in her blue eyes. "I don't want to."

"No one asked your opinion, Jade," Tori quipped.

"Too bad."

"You know what's too bad? Your attitude."

The rest of lunch consisted of the two of them bickering. Neither of them bothered to take breaths as insult after insult were fired. Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Beck moved their heads like ping-pong balls, rubbing their temples. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Beck reached over on his nightstand, hitting the cell phone that was lighting up with a hard slap.

He wiped his eyes, let out a yawn, and fumbled to find the answer button. "Hello?"

"You. Me. Ralphie. His roadies. Saturday night. What do you say?"

The boy shook his head in disbelief, running his fingers through his bangs. He glanced at his alarm clock. "Trina, it's almost two in the morning," he croaked.

"I know. I figured this might be a better time to ask because, well... you're probably out of it; not to mention the fact that your girlfriend isn't around. Thought you might be more likely to say yes. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"I've already told you, I appreciate the offer and I would love to see Ralphie. But Jade loves them, too. And I love her. I'm not going without her. It would hurt her feelings."

"What about _your _feelings?" Trina asked, her voice dripping with sweetness. "If Jade really cared about you, she would want you to go."

"I'm fine with it."

"What about _my _feelings?" she pressed. "Who am I going to get to go with me?"

Beck managed a small smile. "There are plenty of people dying to see this concert. You'll have no problem finding someone. Thanks again for the offer. Good night."

Trina let out a long grumble as the dial tone pulsed in her ear.

Beck's rejection did nothing to diminish her spirit. By the end of the week he had to admit that, if nothing else, he admired her determination.

On Wednesday, she left him at least fifty notes. One on his car, one on each of his seats in his classes - one even awaited him underneath his RV door when he arrived home. She called him again; his answer was still no.

On Thursday, she decided to amp it up. Presents replaced notes. She placed a copy of one of his favorite video games in front of his locker early that morning. At lunch, a basket full of his favorite candy awaited him. Outside the RV that afternoon, it was a basket full of hair products. She had the nerve to call again; he still had the nerve to say no.

On Friday morning, Beck and Trina were both freaking out: Beck was freaking out because Trina knew so much about him and Trina was freaking out that he still hadn't said yes. It didn't help that Tori was loving every minute of it.

That morning, he had rejected the breakfast she made him.

That afternoon, she saw him toss the T-shirt she had printed with their picture on it into the garbage.

As the school day was coming to a close, Trina decided desperate times called for desperate measures. "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" she screeched, pouncing onto his back.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted, spinning in a circle in attempt to release her grip; Trina wasn't having it. _How did she get so strong?_

"IF YOU DON'T GO TO THIS CONCERT WITH ME, I'LL HAVE TO GIVE TORI FIFTY DOLLARS!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU FIFTY DOLLARS TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Trina gritted her teeth, hesitantly releasing her grip. While she did want him to go, it was clear he wasn't going to budge. It seemed the money was all she could ask for at this point. "Fiiine," she drawled. "Have it your way. Miss out on an awesome concert. I don't care."

She began marching down the hall and ran into Tori. "Congrats, sis." she commented. The annoyance in her tone was undeniable. "Looks like you won the bet." She left without another word as Tori beamed in satisfaction.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you you did, feel free to comment! I love a good review and constructive feedback is always welcome, and if your heart so desires, don't hesitate to hit that favorite or follow button! **


	3. Unexpected Messes

On Saturday morning, Trina gave her sister the money she owed her.

"Who did you get to go with you?"

"That's none of your concern," Trina answered icily, making her way out the door.

Tori smiled at the money in her hand, then frowned when she remembered why she had it in the first place. No amount of money could make up for missing such an awesome concert.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Cat smiled, holding out a bag overflowing with toys and books. "I brought some stuff to help us out today since we'll be here for a while."

Tori rummaged through the bag. Barbies. Play makeup. A frilly pink tutu. "Um, Cat, you know Alfie is a boy, right?"

"Does that mean he can't develop an appreciation of girl things?" she asked, blinking in innocence.

Tori started to shut the door, but she saw her cousin making his way up the driveway with his mother. "Hey, Aunt LeighAnne. Hey, Alfie. Are you ready to have some fun today?"

"No," the boy answered curtly.

Leigh Anne shot her niece an apologetic smile. "Sorry. He's a bit hungry. We didn't have time to get breakfast this morning."

"No worries," Tori responded. "I planned on cooking. Alfie, you can help."

_I hope she's right and hunger is the true reason behind this kid's attitude. _Tori thought, waving goodbye. She clenched her teeth, leading Alfie to the kitchen where Cat was waiting for them. _But if I know my cousin, I might not be so lucky. _

"Alfie, this is Cat," she informed him once they entered the kitchen. "She's going to help me watch you today. She's lots of fun." Tori hoped the words were as true as she was trying to make them sound. Alfie wasn't too keen on strangers; as a matter of fact, he wasn't too keen on anyone.

"Would you like to crack the eggs?" Cat asked, stooping down to look him in the eyes. Her tone was as sweet as syrup.

Alfie gave her a smile to match. "Yes, please."

The redhead handed the little boy an egg. The instant it was in his hands, he cracked it over her head. She let out a shocked gasp as the cool, gooey liquid ran down her face.

"Alfie!" Tori screamed, rushing to get Cat a towel. "Why did you do that?!"

"She asked me to crack the eggs. She didn't say where," the boy stated in a phony tone. A devilish smile appeared on his lips.

"Don't worry about it," Cat chirped. "I'll wash my hair in the sink. It will be good as new."

Cat trudged toward the bathroom and gave her hair a rapid wash. Wrapping it in a towel, she hummed a happy tune on her way back to the kitchen. She let out an appalled gasp as she swung the door open and took in the scene before her eyes.

White powder covered every inch of the floor, but it didn't end there. There was white on the counter, white on top of the toaster, and white covering Tori - not a strand of her brunette hair could be seen.

She gave Cat an apologetic shrug. "Alfie might have gone a little overboard with the flour."

For the next hour the girls swept, mopped, and scrubbed while Alfie watched television.

Or so they thought...

When they entered the living room Alfie had littered it with every toy he could find. Washable paint dripped off the coffee table while hundreds of puzzle pieces decorated the couch cushions.

"Alright," the teenage Latina seethed. "We already picked up after one of your messes. You're not getting by with this one. You are going to help us clean this up, or so help me, I will-"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," Cat offered in defense of the boy. She walked over and gave him a pat on the head. He swatted her hand away. Cat ignored it, bending down to his level. She reached over and grabbed the tutu that was lying on the floor. "You want to play ballerina, don't you?"

"NO! I'M A BOY!" His eyes darkened. He stomped on her foot.

Cat winced, hopping in pogo-stick fashion as the little boy ran away.

Tori rushed over. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"Oh, I'm fine. It probably takes a while for him to get used to strangers, that's all. Hey, little guy, what do you say we clean up this mess and have some breakfast?"

"NO!"

"We'll go to the park later," Tori proclaimed in sing-song.

"NO! I don't want to go to the park. All they have is the teeter totter. The teeter totter is for babies!"

Cat let out a horrified gasp. "That is _so_ offensive."

After fifteen minutes of bribing Alfie to clean the house, the girls realized it was no use; they began to clean up themselves.

Tori was picking up the blocks Alfie had spilled out when she heard the pitter-patter of feet. Peals of laughter echoed around the room. She looked up at the same time as Cat, who was wiping down the table where the paint had dripped.

Alfie was skipping around. The sharp edge of the pair of scissors he was holding gleamed in the overhead light.

Cat let out a panicked squeak as Tori's eyes widened in horror, racing to catch her cousin. "Alfie, give me those scissors right now! That's very dangerous. You could hurt yourself," she commanded, chasing him around the room.

"NO!"

Cat cornered him from the other side, bending down to his level yet again. Her voice was sweet, but firm. "Alfie, you need to listen to Tori and give those scissors back, please. We do not run with sharp - "

Her sentence was cut off as Alfie opened the scissors and grabbed a chunk of her hair. Tori wasn't sure which was more sickening: the sound of the blades rubbing together or the amount of hair that came off when they closed.

Cat started hyperventilating, shooting Tori a distraught expression. "He... he cut my hair," she whimpered, snatching the chunk of hair out of his hand.

"It's not that bad," Tori stated soothingly. "We can fix it. I'll make an-"

"HE CUT MY HAIR!"

"We'll make an appointment. It will be fine."

"Fine? Do you know how long it took to grow it? I was going to be in the _Red Hair, Don't Care_ pageant next week. The requirement to enter is at least twenty-five inches of hair, and this is clearly twenty-four!" She waved it in front of Tori's face vigorously.

"They have a _Red Hair, Don't Care _pageant?"

"Yes! And guess who cares?"

"You do?"

"Yes! _I _do!"

"I'm sure they'll still let you enter. They probably won't even notice."

"It doesn't matter," the typically bubbly girl replied, beginning to pick up the things that she brought.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Leaving? You can't go! I need your help! I'm sure Alfie will lighten up. He's sweet as a snickerdoodle, remember?"

"HE IS NOT SNICKERDOODLE MATERIAL," she shrieked. "HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE THE TEETER TOTTER!"

"I bet he would if you give him a chance," Tori pleaded. "He can be the tot to your teet!'

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

The panicked brunette watched and continued begging for her to stay as Cat finished packing the toys, but to no avail. The upset redhead made her way out the door.

Once it slammed shut, Tori glanced over at her little cousin. The chubby-cheeked boy was looking quite pleased with himself.

Tori's heart started pounding; she could hear it in her ears. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. _I am not going to be intimidated by a seven-year old._

She darted across the room and picked up her phone. She punched in the numbers she needed with vigor, causing the beep of the keypad to remain constant. "Andre? I need you to come over. Cat just left, and I can't watch Alfie by myself."

"Be there in ten minutes."

Tori let out a breath of relief when Andre arrived. Her only hope was that he would be able to withstand Alfie's hijinks better than Cat had. She knew there was a chance of a snowflake in Los Angeles that Alfie would listen to Andre, but at least she wouldn't be bearing her burdens alone.

"Tori, Tori, Tori," he scolded; Alfie was still running around the room. "I thought you were babysitting."

"I am!"

"You're doing it wrong. To babysit, don't you know you have to _sit_ on the _baby_?"

The mischievous kid's ears perked up. He stopped running, letting out an uncontrollable giggle. He looked at Andre as though he had just discovered a new game. "Who's that?"

Tori gave her cousin a grin, thankful to see that he had calmed down, even if for a moment. "This is Andre. He's my best friend."

The little boy gave an excited wave. "Hi, Andre."

Tori leaned toward Andre. "Be careful," she whispered. "Objects in mirror are not as innocent as they appear."

"Don't worry," he whispered back. "I've got this." He began walking toward Alfie. "Hey, little man. You like music?"

"Uh-huh."

"Excellent," he answered, rubbing his hands together. "How about I play you a song?"

The little boy started bouncing up and down, causing the coffee-colored curls on his head to join in. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Andre clucked his tongue, gazing around the room in disapproval. "I don't know, though. This place is kind of a dump. I only sing for kids who take care of their stuff."

Andre's reverse psychology worked like a charm. Alfie scurried over to the couch and began picking up the puzzle pieces. Next, he moved to the pile of books on the floor and finished with the few scattered blocks Tori hadn't managed to get to.

Once the place had been picked up, Andre took a seat on the bench in front of the piano. Alfie sat next to him.

Andre's fingers flowed over the keys, his head bopping along to the music. His smooth, silky voice filled the room as Alfie bopped along with him.

Tori closed her eyes, savoring the pure bliss escaping from Andre's lips. She felt a familiar tingle travel all the way up from her toes to her spine. The song was over too soon; she and Alfie clapped and cheered.

"Hey, I like that!" Alfie cried. "Sing it again."

"Sure. One more time."

Only it wasn't one more time: Andre sang it at least ten, not that Tori was complaining.

There was no objection from Alfie, either. The young boy caught onto the lyrics after the thirteenth time. He began to sing along, placing a pair of sunglasses over his eyes for good measure.

"Okay, little cousin. It's getting late. Andre probably needs to head home. Your mom will be here soon," Tori announced once the rendition was over.

"BUT I WANT HIM TO STAY!"

"Aw, don't worry. You'll see him again," Tori informed him softly. "Cat, too."

Alfie crinkled his nose. "I don't like Cat. I like Andre. Andre's cool."

Tori grinned. "He is very cool," she agreed, taking the sunglasses off his head. "But he has to go."

Andre raised his shoulders with a casual air. "I'm not in any hurry. I can stay until his mom gets here."

"Then cue the music!" Alfie shouted, reaching for the glasses. He put them over his eyes. "One, two, three, four!"

Fifteen minutes later, Alfie's mom arrived. After assuring him that he would see Andre again soon, the three of them were able to convince the little boy to leave his spot at the piano.

Tori heaved an exhausted sigh, shutting the door behind her with a laugh of relief.

"You did it," Andre told her. "You survived."

"I couldn't have done it without you. You were fantastic with him. He really likes you. Trust me, you need to take that as a serious compliment."

"He's a cool little dude." Andre smiled.

Tori smiled back, grabbing his hand. "Thanks so much for helping me."

"No problem." He pulled her in, giving her a tight squeeze.

She wrapped her arms around him. _How did I get so lucky to have such a great friend?_

When Andre released her, she was surprised to find she was disappointed. Her lips curled up in a half-hearted smile.

His deep chestnut eyes locked on hers.

Tori tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling timid. Despite that, she forced herself to maintain his gaze.

The next thing she knew, his lips were leaning in as if being drawn by some magnetic force, capturing her own.

Tori's eyes widened in surprise, but as his hands made their way to her cheeks, she felt them flutter shut and began to kiss back.

She rested her hands on his shoulders while one of his hands went from her cheek, snaking around to the back of her neck. She felt him start lightly stroking her hair, sending a tiny shiver down her back.

Their foreheads grazed together when they broke apart, both of their breath's erratic.

Tori could still feel the touch of his hands on her cheeks; Andre couldn't stop thinking about how soft her hair was and how she smelled a little like vanilla.

"I g-g-guess I better go," he stammered after a moment, pointing toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Tori replied. Her mind was reeling. "Tomorrow."

He rushed out the door; she slammed it behind him. Leaning against it, she bit her bottom lip, trying to catch her breath. _What... just... happened?_

**AN: OMG! IT'S HAPPENING! TANDRE IS HAPPENING! I hope those that read this chapter enjoyed. Sadly, there is only one chapter left. It's not that long, either, but I hope it will satisfy my readers. In the meantime, I am open to ideas and suggestions. Feel free to hit any of those buttons at the bottom. - xoxo**


	4. Bizkers Business

The next day Andre had tried to call Tori five times by that afternoon; she avoided all of them.

His kiss had left her panicked; she didn't know what to think. There were a lot of unanswered questions.

_Andre's my best friend. I don't feel that way about him, do I? He must feel that way about me. He kissed me! But he rushed out of here so quickly. What if he regrets it? Do _**I**_ regret it?_

The only logical answer she could come to after pondering these questions was that she didn't regret it. She had to be honest with herself; she had liked the kiss. _A lot. _

Her phone rang again; she hit the decline button.

Being honest with herself didn't make his call any easier to answer.

Most of the evening was spent locked in her room coming up with a plan on how to avoid Andre for the rest of her life. She knew it would be no easy feat, but there was no other choice.

A tingle of chimes echoed throughout the room. She stared at the screen: _I think we need 2 talk. Call me._

No other choice except to talk to him, maybe.

She shook her head. _Nah. _

Avoiding him for the rest of the day was easy. It was Sunday, after all. But as Tori lie down for bed that night, it hit her:

_How am I going to avoid him tomorrow?_

* * *

The next morning at school, she stood at her locker, searching around carefully for any signs of Andre. If you were to have asked Tori, she thought she was doing an excellent job at maintaining her composure, but the curious looks she received from Cat and Jade as they approached her conveyed otherwise.

"What's up with you?" Jade questioned flatly, taking a delicate sip of her coffee.

"Me? Oh, nothing. I'm fine! Listen, you haven't seen Andre, have you?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"Great. If you see him coming, can you let me know? Thanks."

"Is it something important?'

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Tori shouted, slamming her locker with more force than necessary.

Cat's eyes widened, but Jade remained unfazed.

Tori let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, something happened. But you have to promise you won't say anything."

"Promise," they replied in unison.

"You swear?"

"Swear."

Tori turned to Cat. "After you ditched me, I called Andre so he could help me babysit, and before he left, we... we..."

She gave a quick glance around the hallway and lowered her voice. "We kissed."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Shhh!" she hissed. "I told you to be quiet!"

Jade couldn't hide her smirk. "You two kissed?"

"Yes!" Tori confessed. "I avoided his phone calls all day yesterday because I couldn't stop thinking about it. And it's got me going bizkers, I tell you. BIZKERS!"

The two girls creased their foreheads in confusion. "Bizkers?"

"Yeah, you know... it's a combination of bizerk and bonkers."

"Oh!" Cat declared, smacking her head in comprehension. "I thought that was what you tell your cat when when you want them to keep their whiskers out of your business. I tell my cat to mind his bizkers all the time."

Tori shot Jade a knowing glance. "And I thought my term was strange..."

"Okay, enough of this bizkers business." Jade stated, holding out the palm of her hand. "Back to the kiss. Why don't you want to talk to Andre? Was it_ that_ horrible?"

"Just the opposite," Tori began. "That's the problem. What if he- "

The resounding pierce of the bell warned them to get to class before she could finish her statement.

"Please don't say anything," she begged in a whisper as she took her seat.

"Alright, who has an idea for today's drama lesson?" Sikowitz asked, his voice booming with enthusiasm as he crossed his legs at the ankles and leaned against the wall.

"I DO!" Jade perked up. "I think the act should be about two best friends who have recently kissed; one is really confused about how they feel so they keep avoiding the phone calls of the other party."

Sikowitz's eyes gleamed as he took a particularly long swig of his coconut milk. "Brilliant! Who wants to do it?"

"Andre and Tori would love to."

The two of them gave Jade icy glares from their seats.

"Harris, Vega! Center stage, please," Sikowitz yelped, his arm giving a theatrical glide toward the podium.

The two of them marched up the stairs of the stage, intentionally facing opposite directions upon reaching the center.

Sikowitz's left foot bounced impatiently from the chair he was sitting in. "You may begin," he encouraged after several beats of silence.

Andre gave a slow spin on his heel. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?

"What happened."

"You mean the kiss?"

Sikowitz gasped, breaking Andre out of the conversation with a jolt. Andre's eagerness to talk to Tori had caused him for forget that, according to Sikowitz, they were acting.

_The best thing to do is be blunt, _Tori thought. "I'm not sure now is the best time for that," she stated through clenched teeth, aiming her head toward the direction of their audience.

"I think it's for the best."

"And I'm saying no."

Cat popped a piece of Bibble into her mouth. She leaned toward Beck, whispering in excitement, "This is really good."

"The show or the Bibble?"

"Both."

"We have to at some point," Andre continued loudly. "You've ignored me for the past twenty-four hours! Do you know what that does to a dude's ego?"

"This has nothing to do with you."

He shook his head in disbelief at Tori's cold persona. "Really? Because last I checked, I was part of that kiss! So, what? You're just going to avoid me for the rest of our lives?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Tori cried, bounding off the stage with a leap. "Because I can't do this!" She raced toward the door.

The echo of the door wailed through the hallway as it slammed shut behind her, leaving her classmates in silence and shock.

The room boomed with Sikowitz's applause. "DAZZLING! An absolute masterpiece!"

Andre ignored his praises, following Tori out into the hall. Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Jade rushed to the door in attempt to peek out the window.

"MOVE IT!" Jade shrieked, poking Robbie in the rib.

"OUCH!" Robbie cried.

"Move your big head," Rex jeered in defense of Jade. "No one can see behind that mop of hair."

"What's going on?" Sikowitz asked.

"Tori and Andre kissed!" Cat squealed.

"WHAT?!" Beck, Robbie, and Sikowitz asked in unison.

"Shhh!" Jade hissed, leaning against the door. There was no use in trying to hear; their voices were entirely too muffled, so she settled for watching their body language instead.

Out in the hall, Andre took a seat beside Tori who was sitting in front of the lockers with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Tori," he stated as gently as he could so as not to make her run away, "we _have _to talk about this or it's going to make things wonkier than they already are."

"Oh, they're wonky, alright. I've been going bizkers over this entire situation!"

Andre crinkled his nose. "Bizkers?"

"Yeah! Bizerk and bonkers," she explained, flailing her arms in the air.

Andre grinned, biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing, but his expression turned serious a second later. "Am I that unappealing?" He tried to look in her eyes. Once she met his stare, he smiled to indicate that he was half joking.

"No," Tori answered. "Of course not. I think I'm just…"

There was a brief pause. Andre looked at her carefully, waiting for her to continue.

"Scared. You're my best friend, Andre. What if we try to figure out what this is, and it ruins everything?"

"What if we don't and we miss out on something amazing?"

Tori sighed. "I guess that's true."

Andre intertwined his fingers with hers. "So… are you saying you want to try?"

Tori began to blush, her stomach twisting with nervousness and excitement at the idea.

"Maybe. Do you?"

"Definitely," Andre whispered. "I don't know if I ever told you this, but… you were my inspiration for Song 2 You," he confessed with a smile.

Tori's eyes softened. "Really?"

He gave a timid nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe for the same reasons why you didn't want to talk about this?"

She leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder, instantly feeling her heart rate kick up. "I knew that song meant a lot to me for some reason," she whispered. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

He smiled, touching her arm affectionately. "Still going bizkers?"

She laughed, peering at him with a smile. "Not so much."

For the remainder of class, they sat out in the hallway, enjoying each other's company.

After hearing the entire story from Cat and Jade, Sikowitz didn't have the heart to make them come back inside. The conclusion to their drama piece was going to be an interesting one indeed…

**A/N: That's all for this fic! I had a blast writing it and hope my readers have genuinely enjoyed it. Who knows? Maybe I can up with more for Tori, Andre, and Alfie in the future. In the meantime, feel free to leave reviews, favorite, and follow if you wish. They keep me motivated!**


End file.
